


A Rumor of Peace

by Acaciarose_Wyngate



Series: Battlestar Galactica: Times of Great Turmoil [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M-Preg in later parts, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaciarose_Wyngate/pseuds/Acaciarose_Wyngate
Summary: While working a case on Aquaria to bring down the smuggler-drug and human trafficking dealer known as Tom Riddle, Harry and Roark Peverell Potter begin to hear rumor's that the Cylons have offered Peace to the President and the Council of Twelve on Caprica.





	1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY :  Harry and Roark receive their orders to report to Aquaria.

 

He hit the entry buzzer and waited, lifting his hands to straighten his beige uniform shirt tucked into matching beige pants, and a dark brown leather jacket, a weapon's belt around his hips, the holster tied with a thin leather strap around his thigh  to anchor it into place.  He ran a hand through his dark, thick hair, slightly longer than what was considered to be regulation as it curled against his neck, and the collar of his jacket.

He even drew in several deep breaths, releasing them slowly in an attempt to calm his racing heart, but THAT was to be a lost cause as a deep, muffled voice called out, "Enter."

He stepped forward, the pressurized door sliding open at his approach with a hiss.  He entered the large, brightly lit office, his combat boots making no sound as he crossed the carpeted floor toward the large, dark oak desk that sat before a wall of floor to ceiling windows, a stunning view of Caprica Bay behind them.

He halted before the desk, saluting sharply to the three men.  One was sitting, the other two, hos eldest twin sons standing on either side of him, each leaning lightly against a corner of the desk.  The three men looked identical in black flight shirts tucked into black pants, and a scarlet jacket.  All three of them were dark haired, cut short, though the one seated had hair that was just slightly longer, interspersed with grey.  The seated man had eyes of a dark, forest green.  The elder of his twin sons also had eyes of forest green while the other had bright blue.

"Lt. Roark Peverell Potter reporting as ordered, Sir," he said, noticing two files on the immaculate desk, both open.  'One is probably mine,' he thought, but the other...The other he had an idea, but--A barely smothered chuckle sounded, drawing his attention back to the three, seeing an amused smile on the lips of the man on the left.

"Gabriel, behave," the seated man said in a slightly reproving tone, though he too was smiling.  "Relax, Roark.  Have a seat.  Dac, get Roark a cup of tea, please.  Have you had anything to eat today, Rory?"

He blinked, a questioning look in his eyes.  "I...don't understand," he said, looking from Admiral Roark, to Gabriel, then over to Dacian, who was now at the sideboard.  "Major Raphael ended our training session early to say that I had been ordered to report to you.  I thought it was official, so I came right away, and no sir," he went on quickly, seeing the dark brow raise.  "I had something about six hundred this morning, but nothing since.  I just haven't had time to eat."

"We made it an order because we needed for this to look as official as was possible."  Admiral Roark Durin, patriarch of the current Durin hoard said with a warm smile.  "Dac, call down to the Café and order him some lunch as well, will you son?  He has to be getting hungry by now."

Roark's stomach chose just that moment to let out a rather loud rumble, alerting all of them that he was, indeed getting very hungry.  All three Durin's chuckled, and Roark felt his face flush.  "Sorry, Sir," he said, though he didn't sound, or look a bit contrite.

"Of course, Dad," he said, "and don't be sorry, Rory.  Eating as early as you did, you were bound to be getting hungry soon, though I AM surprised that it wasn't sooner."

"So am I," came his murmured response.

"Just in case someone is watching our movements," Gabriel spoke up, picking up from where his father had left off moments ago.  "It is, however, far more personal.  Raph should have let you eat some lunch before your class with him."

"Best not to eat before classes with him," he told them with a slight chuckle, but then he sobered.  "Personal?" he asked, his head tilting slightly as he took a seat in one of the three chairs that sat before the desk, accepting the steaming mug and sipping from it immediately, his eyes slipping closed with a deep sigh of appreciation as Dacian next reached for the com pad.  "Thank you, Dacian.  If I didn't want it to get back to Harry, I'd tell you your tea was better than his, but I don't, so I won't."

Chuckles sounded from all three.  "You just did, but don't worry, we won't tell him you said so.  Now, Raph has informed us that you and Harry have received your orders to report to Aquaria in a few days."

He nodded.  "Yes, we have, but I would have thought that Kale would have told...you..." he saw them look at each other, then back at him.  "What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"He didn't say anything to us," Gabriel said.

Surprise flared in his bright silver eyes.  "What?  That's...odd," he murmured, a frown beginning to curve his forehead.  "The last time I spoke to Logan and Kili, they said that Kale had asked that Harry and I be assigned to them.  They also said that they'd received a copy of the report on what had happened on Virgon.  Logan also said that after they'd read it, they'd all decided that we'd be able to help them with their current investigation."

"And so you could, Rory," Gabriel said with a smile, moving around the desk to take a seat in the chair beside him.  "What happened on Virgon was unprecedented, and most unexpected."

Roark gave a snort of derision.  "You THINK?"

All three men blinked at his slightly sarcastic tone.  "You did a good job there, Rory."  Dacian said, his tone holding a little worry, especially as he had never before heard that kind of tone from him before.  "Better than good, really.  I'm not sure anyone could have done what you and Harry ended up having to do.  You both took a bad situation that went worse on you, and turned it around."

"Well, of COURSE, we did," he snapped.  "What real choice did we have?" he asked of them with a shake of his head.  "After the entire team, including Colonel Bertrum had been murdered, the new team that they sent to replace them was nothing short of a joke.  Not one of them knew anything about the case when they arrived, therefore, non of them seemed to know what needed to be done next, let alone how to go about doing it."

"Which you and Harry found to be very odd."  Came the statement.

"Oh, for Kobol's SAKE, Gabriel!" he exclaimed, wanting to throw his hands up in exasperation were it not for the mug of tea he was slowly drinking from.  "OF COURSE it was ODD!  What kind of IDIOT sends a replacement team without telling them a GODS DAMNED THING about the case."

"He's been hanging around Severus to much, I think," came wryly, "he's channeling him."

"My husband is not that bad, Gabriel.  He's just--" twin incredulous looks from father and brother.  "Okay," he said with a sigh, "fine, he IS that bad--"

A smothered chuckle from Roark.  "The POINT is every one of them had been in the service a hell of a lot longer than either Harry and I, and every one of them was also higher ranked than either of us.  Even after they read our case files, not a single one of them could agree on what should, or what needed to be done.  I don't think we have ever been so disgusted in our lives."

"You were given command, even though Harry had been there longer, and was of higher rank, if only by a few sectars."  Admiral Roark spoke up.

"After I was offered the command, Harry and I sat down to discuss it between us.  Harry was the one to convince me I was truthfully the only one who COULD take the command.  But I should never have had too."

"No," Gabriel said quietly, blue eyes on his face.  "No, you shouldn't have, and Harry, I think, underestimates himself a little too much.  He could have taken command just as easily as you, and would have done just as well.  We'll need to work on that, I think," he said with a glance at his father and Dacian.  Both nodded.  "Regardless, there you were, straight out of the Academy, on your first assignment, no less.  You're right, Roark.  You both were.  They SHOULD have known what needed to be done, and did it.  Yet, they didn't.  Granted, you graduated at the top of your class, the top of your yahren group with the highest marks and practical scores recorded in Academy history, but that didn't mean you were ready to take on the responsibility being in command gave you, especially of such a volatile situation." 

"No, I wasn't, but all the same..." he paused, gave them a wry grin, looking first to the Admiral, who was siting back in his chair, fingers forming a peak under his chin as he watched him with a speculative look, then over to Dacian, who was now sitting on the corner of his fathers desk, watching him with very nearly the same look.

"You and Harry really did do an excellent job there, Rory.  Better then any of us could have ever hoped for."  His tone held a great deal of pride.

Meeting Dacian's green eyes, Roark suddenly became aware of a very bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't help tensing in alarm.  "There's something wrong," he breathed, brow knitting in consternation, looking first at Roark to see a look now reflected in his eyes that he had never hoped to see.  "Oh, Kobol, something very bad has happened."

Roark looked over at Gabriel, who then turned his head to look at his twin, a dark brow arching as Dacian gave a nod, then back to his father.  The Admiral sat forward then, hands and arms coming to rest on his desk.  "The situation on Aquaria has, if possible, become even more volatile then it was on Virgon."  He spoke in a quiet voice.

"Of course, it has.  Tom Riddle has never been known to be very stable, nor a very reasonable man."

"No, that he has not," Gabriel said.

That was when Roark heard it.  Something in their voices...something...not good.  Looking at each of them in turn, he saw...read the look in their eyes, recognized it for what it was, and drew in a deep breath of dismay.  "Kale?" he breathed.  "Fili?  Kili?  Not LOGAN?"

A pause, then slowly, very quietly.  "No, Rory, not Logan, thank the Lords of Kobol.  Though the one it was wasn't much better."

"Kale, Roark.  It was Kale."

"Ah...hh damn," he breathed.  "How?"

"We don't know at this point.  Logan and Kili found him in his apartment when they went to report something they'd discovered.  They immediately called for medical, called Fili, then called us."

"Dear Kobol, they must be devastated.  Especially Logan," he murmured, lowering his eyes to his suddenly clenched hands.  "I know just how close you all are, and Admiral..." he raised his eyes to the man who was Kale's father.  "I am SO sorry."

"Thank you, Rory." Came his soft reply.  "They are, but so far they seem to be holding up alright."

"SEEM to be being the operative words here."

Dacian and their father nodded agreement to Gabriel's words.  "I'd like to get some of the family to them, of course," Roark told him, "but everyone's tied up on their assignments, and Gabe, Dacian, Raph, Schy and I can't leave here right now."

"What about Commander Thorin?"  he asked.  "Couldn't he go to them?"

They shook their heads in answer.  "He's like nothing better, of course," Roark said, "but he can't leave here anymore than we can.  Still too much to do to get the Academy ready for this yahrens graduating class."

"The only ones even CLOSE to being done with the cases they're working are Alexei, Desmond, Payton, Ethan, Jordan, Tyler, Sebastien and Robin.  The problem there however is that even WERE they free, with debriefings, giving their full reports on the cases they were working..." a pause, then, "it could take up to, if not more than a couple of sectons to clear them and get them to Aquaria."

"Rory, we need your help very badly.  Yours...and Harry's."

"Of course, Dac.  Anything.  All you need to do is ask."

"Don't be so quick to agree, Roark," came the chuckled response.  "What we are about to ask you and your brother to do, will put the two of you in even more danger than you were already going to be in."

"Gabriel, we're going up against Tom Riddle.  The very man who murdered our parents, who almost killed us when I was barely fifteen months old, and Harry was just over four.  We will also be going up against his top two Terminator's.  Just how much more dangerous can it get?"

A soft chuckle sounded.  "A very good point, and to answer you, trust us, it can get much more dangerous."

Roark looked over at the Admiral with an arched brow, saw the amusement reflected within his green eyes, as well as the worry.  "As true as that may be, we are Warriors, and as you warned us when we first joined, being a Colonial Warrior can never be termed as a safe job to do, what with the Cylons, space pirates, smugglers and everything else out there.  So, in answer to that, I ask...What is it you want us to do?"

 

A/N  Okay, here we go.  The planned rewrite of A Rumor of Peace.  The basic story line has remained, but a great many changes has been made with additions, and a few subtractions that will hopefully make the story better, as I was never completely happy with it when I first posted it.

There are already more chapters to the rewrite as with the additions some of the chapters had to be broken up, like this one.  Already some changes were made to this one, that are not on the one posted to Wattpad, as I tend to change things at the drop of a hat.  

Please let me know what you think as I still have absolutely no idea what anyone who has read this thinks.  Leave a few words of review, be they good or bad.

Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy the changes.

                                                                                       Sandy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the meeting in the Admiral's office.

Roark Sr. smiled.  "After you and Harry gave your reports to the President and the Council of the Twelve, Dacian, Gabriel, Raphael, and I had a separate meeting with President Adar, Commander Adama, and Commander Thorin.  While none of them were exactly thrilled about our proposal, they did finally agree that this may be our best chance, if not our ONLY chance to get at Tom Riddle.  To bring him down.  They signed the orders to see that it gets done."

"Signed what orders to get WHAT done, exactly?"

"To give you full command of this case against Tom Riddle, and as Harry will be going with you to Aquaria, he will be your partner, as well as your second."

A moment of stunned silence as slowly, his words sank in.  Then, once they had..."WHAT?!"

All three of them smiled as his shocked cry.  "You heard me, Roark."

He shook his head.  "Yes, Admiral, I heard you, but...what about Captain Ardyn?"

"Captain Ardyn had the command of the Colonial Garrison, NOT the case against the Riddle.  That was solely Kale's, Logan's, Fili's and Kili's jobs.  Ardyn hasn't even been told that you and Harry have been assigned to Aquaria," that raised a brow.  "Only Kale and the other three knew, and with Kale now dead, they've been asked to not say anything about who his replacement was going to be."

"If they've been asked to remain silent, then there's something else going on there...something else wrong," he looked from one to the other, then back to the Admiral as realization set in.  "Oh, KOBOL," he breathed.  "This isn't going to be a normal assignment, is it?"

"No, Roark, it is not," came the expected response.  "The C.C.I.U has officially taken over all aspects of this case.  Which, by the way, has also not been announced."

A nod.  "To hopefully give you an element of surprise.  The longer you can keep this from Riddle, the better chance you have of getting a head start against him."

"Exactly.  Unfortunately, we haven't any teams free to send to Aquaria."  Dacian said then.

"Except you.  And Harry."

"Me?  Harry?  But we aren't Colonial Counter-Intelligence," he said with a shake of his head.

"No you aren't, but then, neither are Logan, Fili and Kili.  You could be, though.  All of you could be.  There's no question the other three will accept--" he broke off at Roark's snort of amusement.  It was a Durin family dream to be a part of the C.C.I.U., and they all knew it.  "Exactly," he went on with a chuckle of his own.  "So...that now leaves you...and Harry.  We have someone speaking to your brother right now, but how about you, Roark?  Will you join us?  Join the C.C.I.U.?"

"ME?" he gasped.  "I...Admiral, I'm not...I mean I don't--" ne broke off, shaking his head, not able to fully voice how he felt about the offer they had just made to him.

"Let me guess," Gabriel spoke up.  "You don't feel you have the right to be given such an offer?  That there are others who are older, wiser, better, and have been in the service a hell of a lot longer, therefor, they deserve it more."

"THAT was observant."

"No, Rory, it wasn't.  It's written all over your face.  You and your brother tend to wear your emotions on your faces.  We're going to have to work on THAT, as well.  You need to hide yourself better than that when you're working a case."

"I can hide my emotions when I have too, Dacian.  Raphael made sure of that.  I just don't feel the need to hide them here."

"No, I suppose you don't, and of course he did.  Rory, you and Harry have been friends with this family for how long?"

"As long as I can remember, Dac," he answered immediately.  "What has that to do with this?" 

"Everything.  You have also been around us long enough to know exactly why I put this unit together."

"It was because you felt there was too much curruption.  Not only within the Colonial Planetary Governments themselves, but within the Military Service as well."

"That was, of course, two of the biggest reason's," Roark Sr. told him, sitting forward again, "but as I'm sure you've realized, there are many OTHER reason's involved with our decisions.  You are also aware, I think, that we do not ask just anyone to join us.  We look for certain...qualitites, in our Warriors.  Certain skill sets.".  

"Magic?"

"Not all of our Warriors have that ability, and those that do...well, it's a bonus we, and they, learn to utilize.  The point is, we obviously feel that you and your brother have EXACTLY what we look for in our officers.  You both have the qualities, and the skill sets to get done the jobs we need to be done."

Silence as he sat thinking about his words.  Then, "It's the team," he said in sudden realization.  "You don't think you can trust the team that's in place," he looked at each of them in turn, Roark Sr. raising a brow, as if waiting for him to go on.  "Oh, Kobol," he gasped.  "Ardyn.  The Garrison.  You believe that you can't trust them either."

"Yes."

"There's a leak, Roark.  A major one, and that was got Kale killed."  Admiral Roark said.

"We don't know where the leak is, or even WHO it is.  It is very likely there's more than one."

A snort.  "There always is.  More than one, that is.  Hell, we had a grand total of twelve by the time all was said and done on Virgon.  Do you think Kale may have found out who it was?  Who THEY were?"

"That is definitely a possibility.  At the very least he may have been close to discovering who they were and was killed to prevent him from sharing what he knew, and from doing anything about it."

"Which now leaves Logan, Fili, and Kili there alone, surrounded by enemies they have no idea are there."

"Yes," came the expected answer.

Silence once again as he thought about what he had just learned.  "I don't want to believe it could be Ardyn, Dacian.  He was my grandfathers Strike Commander on the Galactica before injury forced him to retire from active combat duty, and I know he's friends with the two of you, was friends with Kale."  He got to his feet suddenly, moving around the desk to the windows, his mind deeply troubled...unsettled by all that he had just learned.  The thought that Ardyn could, or even WOULD be a leak, and therefor kill a friend, a fellow Warrior and Viper Pilot...It bothered him more then he thought was possible.

He looked out over the Bay, silver eyes taking in the growing bank of rolling black clouds.  There was a nasty storm brewing out there over the warm waters of Caprican Bay, and when it finally hit, sooner rather than later by the looks of it, it was going to rock Caprica City.  His gaze narrowed on those clouds.  "I just don't want to believe that he could go so wrong.  That he could turn so far from his duty."

"None of us likes to believe it of our fellow Warriors, and THIS, Roark, is only one of the reasons this job is so fucking difficult.  We don't LIKE to investigate our own people, but if there is even a HINT that they've gone bad, it's our job to do something about it, hard or not."

"Something very bad is going on over there, Roark, and Ardyn may, or may not be a part of it.  That is what we need to find out.  We need a fresh perspective.  We need someone who can look between the lines.  Someone who isn't afraid to take some chances.  We need someone who can make the hard choices that are going to have to be made, and finally, we need someone who will not let friendship stand in the way of doing his duty."

Roark's shoulders tensed, and he seemed to flinch a bit at that last statement.  He remained silent however, his head bowing as in the distance lightning flashed, followed by a deep rumble of thunder.  Gabriel looked over at his twin, then to his father as the office began to darken with the approach of the storm, which then prompted the automatic lighting to come on.

"Just wait, Gabe," Roark Sr. murmured to his second son, "let him think about it.  What we're asking him to do would make any other warrior run the other way."

There was a snort.  "Which is why," he said, his head coming up as he turned to face them, lightning flashing brightly once again, "there are so few asked to join Counter-Intelligence."  He watched the smiles that lit there faces.  "Tell me what you need me to do," he said, a new determination lighting his silver eyes as, in the near distance, lightning flashed, lighting the office, and thunder boomed loudly mere  microns later, seeming to shake the huge pyramid shaped glass and steel building.

A heavy rain began to fall as Dacian reached out for the com pad once again, pressing a button.  "Raph, we need you and Schy in Dad's office.  If you could stop to pick up Severus on the way, that would be great."

"We're on our way, big brother."

"He said yes, then?" came Schyler's question.

Roark crossed his arms over his chest.  "Was there really any doubt that I would?"

"Not at all, brat."  The door slid open to admit Major Raphael Durin, Doctor-Colonel Schyler Durin, and behind the both of them, Healer-Lt. Colonel Severus Prince Snape.  It had been him that had spoken.

The cousin's looked very much alike, except that Raph had the same blue eyes that Gabriel had, while Schyler's were almost a grass green color.  Raphael's hair was the same midnight as his father's and brothers, while Schyler's was the same wavy blond that his father Raiden's had been.  Raiden had been one of Admiral Roark's three younger brothers, the other two being Kendric and Thorin.  Severus Prince Snape had shoulder length silky black hair, and midnight eyes.  He, like the first two stood over six feet.

Raphael turned off his communicator with a warm smile, sliding it back into it's holder on his weapon's belt, taking the tray from the man who had met them at the door with a word of thanks.  "I told them you'd say yes," he said as he came across the office, his six four, two forty, leanly muscled body moving with the grace of a very rare Caprican black panther.  He set the tray down on the desk, raising a dark brow at Roark.  "Just as I'm sure Harry will tell Uncle Thorin yes.  You're sure though?"

"I'm sure, Raph," he said with a smile, thinking as he watched him that he would like to have one of those so very rare cat's should one ever become available.  Not that one ever would.  They would never make good house pet's.  No true wild animal ever did.

"Kale was killed doing what you are about to take over, Roark," Schyler said, securing the door then coming across the office to join them.

Roark's eyes hardened, grew cold as he looked at them.  "I know, and if Ardyn is in any way responsible for Kale's death, then he no longer deserves to be in the uniform he's wearing, nor should he be allowed to remain free."

"Agreed.  Severus, were you able to clear your schedule for the unforeseeable future?"

"I was, Dad," he answered his father in law.  "Then I sat down with the monsters and explained that papa will be going away for a while."

A deep sigh sounded.  "Severus, really, you need to stop calling our children monsters."  Dacian said as the others chuckled.

Severus raised a brow.  "Why?  They ARE monsters, but they're very lovable ones," his lips quirked.  "They're your children, so of COURSE they're monsters."

"Severus--"

Roark Sr. laughed deeply.  "I think I have to agree with him there," he said, making Dacian turn on him.

"Dad," he all but whined.

Still chuckling, Roark Sr. turned his head.  "Roark, come sit down and eat something.  We have a lot to go over, and not a whole lot of time to go over it."  His office door chimed as the security lock deactivated, then slid open to admit his youngest brother, and behind HIM, Lt. Hadrian Peverell Potter.  "Welcome, brother, Harry, come have a seat.  Have you eaten?  It looks like the Café sent up more then enough food if you haven't.  We were just about to go over the case as he had a mid day meal."

"I'm fine, Admiral.  I made the Commander and I something to eat as we talked, but thank you," he said, crossing the office, a worried look in his emerald green gaze as he squatted down beside his brothers chair.  He lay a hand on his forearm, eyes raising to meet the silver...holding them.  "Are you alright?  You're fairly humming, little brother."

"As alright as I can be given what I've just been told, a nd what is believed of a man I never thought could, or WOULD go bad."

"Agreed, my brother, but if it is Ardyn who is the leak, and if he killed Kale, then he needs to be stopped before anyone else we care about is hurt, or killed."

Roark nodded as Thorin pulled over a chair.  "Let's all take a seat.  I'm not at all comfortable leaving the boys there on their own any longer than is strictly necessary."

"Nor are we," Harry said as he pulled a chair closer to his brother, looking around the room as those that commanded the Colonial Counter-Intelligence Unit.  "Tell us everything we need to know, then tell us what you would like for us to do about it," he said in a calm steady voice as he sat.  "Let's put an end to this before anyone else dies."

 

A/N  Okay, here's the next chapter.  I hope you like the rewrite as well as the original was liked.  Please let me know what you think by leaving a few words of review. 

Thanks for reading,

                          Sandy  {Acaciarose}

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers arrive on Aquaria with Severus and are met with opposition to their being there by Captain Ardyn Grenville, the Garrison Commander.

He stood on the tarmac of the spaceport, waiting for the military shuttle from Caprica to arrive, his hands linked tightly behind his back, auburn hair windblown, strands blowing into his eyes.  As he waited, he wondered who this Lieutenant that was being sent to replace Kale was, and why, over Captain Fili, or Lt.'s Logan, Kili, or Tristyn, he had been given the command of the Riddle smuggling, drug and human trafficking case.

His eyes narrowed as the shuttle finally taxied into view.  'Well, finally,' he thought, 'better late than not at all.'  It was a few microns before the door slid open and a young man...He blinked, but nothing about him changed.  He was definitely a very young man, as he looked to be no older than seventeen, or eighteen.

'He certainly couldn't be much older,' he thought in disbelief, watching as a second young man no more than a couple of yahrens stepped out after the first, followed immediately by a third man, who at least looked to be old enough to be a Warrior in the Colonial Armed Services.  He was also a Counter-Intelligence Officer by the looks of the uniform he was wearing.

'Well, FUCK!' he thought, his eyes narrowing.  That was the last thing he needed.  Another damn Counter-Intelligence Officer, and Lt. Commander Dacian Durin's husband at that.

While their looking so young had been a shock, it was the uniform the two were wearing that shocked him even more.  They, like the third man were in the black flight shirts and pants, and the scarlet jackets of the Colonial Counter-Intelligence Unit.  He shook his head, thinking that this just couldn't be right.  These two couldn't be Counter-Intelligence, they weren't even old enough to be Colonial Warriors...or to have survived the first semester, let alone the intensive two yarhen Viper training program.  In total, you had to go through a four yahren intensive military training program at the Academy on Caprica.

Then there were all those other classes they would have been required to take, both military and magical...if, that is, they even had the gift of magic, which most did not.  Only about thirty percent of applicants did, as magic was becoming a very rare gift, becoming rarer as the generations passed.

Magic.  Most magic was elemental in nature, and those lucky enough to have been born with it tensed to show signs around three or four.  There were nine types of magic, and, of course, there was always heated debate as to which element was the strongest, the hardest to control, and the most deadly.  Fire, followed closely by lightning usually were the two that came out on top.

Fire.  Lightning.  Ice/Water.  Air.  Earth.  Shadow.  Light.  Dark. And finally, black magic...or blood magic as most black magic needed blood.  As soon as you showed signs of being able to use any of the nine, you were sent to the only school for magic that there was.  Hogwarts School of Magical Learning and Training, where you would begin to learn how to control and use your magic more efficiency.

They taught you what spells were possible and could be used with the element you exhibited.  Most attended Hogwarts until they turned eighteen, though some, if they were powerful enough generally stayed, choosing a course of more specialized study of their element, and could train to become the even rarer Mage.  Not many had the kind of power and control to become Mages though, let alone the resolution, or the determination it took to actually become one.

Whoever these two young men were, they apparently HAD made it through those four yahrens, as well as passing all the required military courses.  Admiral Roark, he knew from bitter experience, didn't take just anyone into the unit he had built from the ground up with his only surviving brother, Commander Thorin Durin, and his two eldest son's, Lt. Commander Dacian and Lt. Colonel Gabriel.

Slowly, he let his eyes move over the first young man, thinking that the boy certainly looked very handsome, and that he fit his uniform very well.  Even from this distance, he could tell that his body was lithe, lean, standing about five eight, maybe five nine, weighing maybe one eighty.  His hair was black, long, with the ends curling against his neck and the collar of his scarlet jacket.  His face was angular, almost autocratic looking, and his lips looked to be very kissable.

'Wait!  What the fuck!  Where had THAT thought come from?' he thought.  He began to mutter a few choice words to himself, but then the young man turned to look directly at him, and when he did...his body decided it suddenly didn't want to listen to him any longer.  "Damn, the kid was fucking gorgeous, and his eyes...he had very rare silver eyes.'  As he jerked his gaze away his eyes went to the second young man to find him looking at him now.  He too, Ardyn thought, was just as stunningly handsome.  He stood about five ten, his body just as lithe, just as lean as the first, weighed near to one ninety.  He too had midnight hair, bit his eyes...Ardyn saw that they were a stunningly emerald green.

Those eyes.  He had seen those eyes before, only it hadn't been on a man, but a woman.  Lily Adama-Peverell Potter, the wife of Commander James Peverell Potter.  James and Lily had been dead now for close to sixteen yahrens, having been murdered while on vacation by Tom Riddle.  Riddle had also attempted to kill their sons, but somehow, they had survived the injuries inflicted on them.  Whether it had been because of their inborn  magic, or their doctors and healers was still up for debate.  It could very well have been both, especially if their magic was as strong then as he had heard it was rumored to be now.

Both young men began to cross the tarmac toward him.  "Captain Ardyn?" he was asked as soon as they reached him.

That VOICE!  He knew that voice.  He had heard it often enough over the com when he had spoken to Major Kale before his death, Captain Fili, And Lt.'s Logan and Kili.  It couldn't be though.  Surely they wouldn't send him here.  Send EITHER of them here.  Not given the history they have with Tom Riddle, and just how dangerous this case was.

"Roark?"

He smiled, his silver eyes lighting with amusement as he saluted a superior officer.  "Lt. Roark Peverell Potter, Colonial Counter-Intelligence," his head tilted just slightly.  "I was almost afraid you wouldn't remember me.  I've changed since the last time you saw me.  You remember my brother, I hope?"

"Lt. Hadrian Peverell Potter, Colonial Counter-Intelligence."  He smiled as he too saluted.  "How are you Ardyn?"  he asked.  "Grandfather asked me to tell you hello as soon as I saw you."

Ardyn could only shake his head, still not believing these young men, his former Commander's only grandson's were here.  Looking at Roark now, looking at BOTH of them, he knew he could not allow them to remain on Aquaria.  It was just too dangerous for them.  If anything were to happen to either of them, Admiral Roark Durin, and Commander Jacob Adama would never rest, or be satisfied, until those responsible for these boys deaths, were made to pay the ultimate price.

"No, not changed, Roark.  Just grown up.  You both havew.  I've heard the two of you talking to Logan, Fili, Kili and Kale over the com about one thing or another.  Kobol, the last time I saw you, you were...what?  Eight? Nine?  And Harry, you were...thirteen?"

"Nine," Roark answered, "very nearly ten."  He lifted a hand to brush back a few strands of hair that had blown into his eyes.  "You had just been transferred to Aquaria as grandfather was taking me...US to Saggitara."

A smile.  "And now here you are," he said.  "So, why are you here? To spend some vacation time with the Durin boys before your next assignment?  You just finished one, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did, and no, not a vacation.  Weren't you told?" he asked, knowing very well that he hadn't.  "THIS is my new assignment.  OUR assignment.  Harry and I have been sent here to take over command of the case against Tom Riddle."

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed, then, as if remembering where he was...where THEY were, he looked around to see more than a few people looking there way.  He was frowning deeply as he looked back at them, the third man now joining them.

"They'll see that our luggage is taken to the apartments assigned to us as soon as they've been unloaded.  Captain Ardyn?  Healer-Lt. Colonel Severus Prince Snape.  It was decided  that a healer may be needed, especially given just how much trouble these two manage to get themselves into almost daily."

"HEY!"  Harry protested.  "We aren't THAT bad."

A snort.  "THAT, young man, depends entirely on whom you are talking too.  Who blew up that drug den on Virgon near the end of your investigation there, hum...mm?"

"That was a complete accident, Severus.  I didn't MEAN to set off that grenade.  Hell, I didn't even know the damn thing was in the building."

"Yet you still set it off."  He extended his hand.  "The Durin's, Commander Adama, and Captain Apollo speak very highly of you, Captain.  I was sorry you were already gone when I returned to Caprica."

Ardyn took his hand, shook it briefly, releasing it as he said, "You'd all better follow me.  We can discuss this further in my office."

"As you wish, but we're going to need to see Logan, Fili and Kili as soon as possible."

"You will, I'm sure.  They're likely in their office right now," he growled at them, turning and beginning to walk away, thinking to himself that now he definitely had to get them off Aquaria before they had a chance to do any damage to the operation here.  "When I find out who's responsible for sending the two of you here, I'm going to kick their asses from one end of our star system to the other."

Roark tensed suddenly, taking in his nearly hostile manner, his eyes taking on a hard, cold expression as he looked at Ardyn's back.  He had really been hoping that this wouldn't happen, that they wouldn't get this type of reaction from him.  If he were truthful with himself though, he really wasn't all that shocked that they HAD...not after hearing what Admiral Roark, Commander Thorin and the other four had told them.  He looked over at Harry, saw his nod to Severus, and when Roark turned his head, he saw the deep frown curving his brow as he watched the retreating back of Captain Ardyn Grenville.

He didn't usually go on missions like this, preferring to remain on Caprica, working in his private lab developing the potions and other medicine's that were used in their Life Center's through-out all twelve Colony's, and taking care of his and Dacian's son, Sasha, and their daughter, Grace.  It had been felt...and thoroughly discussed, then decided that he was needed on this assignment, not only as a teacher to some of the boys more powerful magical gifts, especially Roark, who was suddenly beginning to show a second magical affinity, and one non of them had expected him to have.  

True it was that Harry hadn't known about that grenade.  No one had had any idea it was even there until it had suddenly activated, and the team had had only microns to get out before the damn thing had exploded, leveling the building.  It had been energy from Harry's lightning magic that had set it off.

He was also here to act as minimal protection...not that either of them really needed it.  They had both become VERY good at taking care of themselves, and each other.  "There's something wrong here, boys.  His reaction is...off." he breathed to the Peverell Potter brothers, both of whom gave him a nod of agreement.

As they followed him, Roark suddenly found himself wondering WHY Ardyn was acting like this when he had to have at least SOME idea of what he had done at the Academy, courtesy of more than a few of the Durin's, including the now dead Kale.  All of whim, he had since learned , were all very proud of his accomplishments as his own family was.  Kale had been one of his instructor's during his first yahren at the Academy, and when he had left just before the end of the semester, having been transferred to Aquaria to take over for the previous commander when he had been killed by one of Riddle's Terminator's.  He knew Kale had to have spoken to Ardyn about how well he had been doing as he already doing second semester military and first semester Viper training before he had even FINISHED his first yahren.

"Then, Captain, you will be kicking the heads of Colonial Counter-Intelligence," he said with a cool tone.

"What the fuck were they thinking to send the two of you here?" he growled the question, shaking his head.

"They were probably thinking that someone needed to take charge here, and that I was more than capable of doing it.  They sent Harry with me as my partner, my backup should, Kobol forbid, happen tp me."

"You're too young.  You're both too young."

"Our age has nothing to do with how well we do out jobs, Captain," Harry snapped at him.  "We are--"

Ardyn held up his hand to silence any further words.  "We will discuss this in my office, Lieutenant.  AFTER I have called Headquarters."

"As you wish, Captain," he said in a tightly controlled tone.  Turning his head, he looked over at Roark, who was slowly simmering.  : Something is definitely wrong here, : he breathed into his brothers mind telepathically, saw his nod.  : He wants us gone, Rory.  Off Aquaria.  And he is beyond determined to see that it happens. :

: Well, won't he be in for a surprise then when he learns we won't be going anywhere any time soon. :  He returned with a smirk.

: Ah...but now we must ask ourselves WHY he wants you two off Aquaria. :  Severus spoke softly into both their minds so as not to startle them.

: There's no need for you to be so careful, Severus.  We were informed that you were telepathic as well. :  Harry glanced over at him, a midnight brow arching, amusement in his emerald eyes.  : So...what ELSE are you? :

: THAT, young man, would be for me to know, and for you to find out, : he shot back with a chuckle.

 

A/N  Okay, here's the rewritten chapter 2.  I will be starting on chapter 3 soon.  Please let me know what you think.  Most of the core story is, as I've said, the same, but I've made a few addition's, and taken some things out.  I would really like to know what you think, and if it's better.

Thanks for reading, 

                         Sandy. {Acaciarose}


End file.
